


When Two Titans Clash, No One Will Remain Seated

by RankstrailOfDagliar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: no beta we die like Dream in the duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RankstrailOfDagliar/pseuds/RankstrailOfDagliar
Summary: Retelling of the 100k duel, Dream vs. Technoblade, from Philza's perspective.Contains character death, though respawn mechanics are in place. So no permanent death.Somewhat realistic Minecraft.
Kudos: 11





	When Two Titans Clash, No One Will Remain Seated

**Author's Note:**

> Heya. A small one-shot retelling the 100k duel between my two favorite powerhouses. Philza is merely there for narrative purposes, sorry. The whip is my interpretation of 1.6 fishing rod, and yes I know Techno would use a bow, but crossbows are better for writing quick one-handed action, so I had to make due.  
> Not beta'd, mistakes are all my own.  
> Well, hope you enjoy!  
> Oh, and comments are my all and everything, so if you enjoy, or hate it, or anything in between, please leave one ;)

It was a warm summer day, the sky clear of any clouds, as if even the sun burning down wanted an unobstructed view of the spectacle that was about to happen.

Philza wiped the sweat off his forehead as he sat down on the bench made of sandstone that circled the whole podium. He had managed to get a seat in the very first row, though he wouldn’t have had it any other way, given his oldest and by far best friend was going to cross swords in the arena in just a few hours. 

His gaze wandered over the rest of the podium, the sandstone benches arranged in a layered manner, so that even the last rows had a clear view into the arena that dropped about half a dozen meters below the podium. In preparation of the fight, the round stage was littered with rocks and boulders of various sizes, forming an uneven ground save for a flat platform made of hardened sand in the middle. Technoblade specialized in simple one on one combat, while Dream’s fortitude lay in parkour and free movement, so the arena was fitted to have space for open combat as well as obstacles to accommodate Dream's acrobatics.

Philza spent the time waiting for the duel to commence by observing the people streaming into the arena. 

A small smile grazed his lips as he heard an obnoxiously loud voice even over the chatter of thousands of people, turning his gaze to his left as the citizens of L’Manberg, led by a very excited Tommy, searched for free seats a few rows behind him. Wilbur had written him letters every once in a while, so he had a basic overview over what had happened in their lands, and he had to admit his resentment of Dream was as strong a motivator to root for Techno as his deep friendship for the latter.

Thankfully, the heat of the sun had lessened a bit in the afternoon, as the podium was filled to the very brim with people, the air filled with excitement and loud chatter. Phil made an effort to fold his wings as close to his back as possible, so that the people behind him would also be able to see clearly.

A loud bang resounded through the arena as a huge gong was hit in the middle of the field.   
The spectators fell silent, eyes trained on the two huge gates on either side of the arena, one framed in pink, the other in green. 

The pink one opened first, dust raising as the gate was slowly lifted. Out stepped Philza’s most loyal friend, looking every inch the Blood God he was known as. The crowd exploded with shouting and cheering as Technoblade took a few steps into the arena.  
He was clothed in his usual spot-free white blouse, lower arms wrapped in creme bandages. His dark brown pants ended just below his knees, leaving his hooves free. Over his clothes he wore diamond armour, its polished surface shining in the afternoon sun. It covered his chest and back, as well as his shoulders and lower arms. There were additional plates around his hips to protect his hips and upper legs. Philza softly smiled as he saw the tell-tale glistening of jewelry on his ears and around his left tusk.  
The piglin hybrid stopped at the rim of the flat platform in the middle, coming to stand there calm and proud with Orphan already summoned in his right hand. He held the netherite sword with the tip still to the ground, and kept his gaze levelled at the other gate.

Said gate started to open as soon as Techno had assumed his place on the platform, and after the dust had settled, the still cheering and hollering crowd got the first look at the opponent who dared challenge the Blood God.

Dream, as always, was clad in a rather obnoxious lime green tunic, its hood covering his hair and his face hidden behind the signature mask. He wore black pants and worn brown boots, armour identical to his opponent. As he approached the middle of the arena with light steps, he summoned his axe - Nightmare, Philza recalled - and gave it a few twirls, causing the crowd to cheer even louder and Phil to roll his eyes.

As the masked man reached the platform in the middle as well, the two stopped for a moment to level each other, and possibly raise the tension as well.

Philza contemplated the dissimilar warriors. Where Techno stood calmly, feet planted firmly on the ground, looking onto Dream with composure bordering on boredom, his opponent almost bounced in place, rolling back and forth on his heels. While Dream was no small man himself - he was a good bit taller than Philza - the piglin-hybrid still had nearly a head over him in height. In comparison to Techno’s broad shoulders and build, Dream looked almost slender, being all lean.

Techno now summoned his whip in his left hand, and his opponent a wooden shield, reinforcced with steel, in response. Both of them had their crossbows at their hips, already loaded with a bolt in preparation.

The crowd held its collective breath as they waited who would make the first move.

Of course, Dream did, practically exploding at Techno with his axe raised high above his head. At the very last moment, he twisted his upper body so that his weapon now flew at Techno slightly sideways. Philza chuckled as Techno easily saw through the feint, raising his sword so the axe was harmlessly shoved to the side, and retaliated with a quick kick towards Dream’s now exposed right side. The masked man was fast, though, going with the flow of his own movement as he dodged the kick, twirling around almost instantly to attack Technoblade with a wild furry of slashes and shield-bashes.

Philza watched as Technoblade methodically deflected every single hit, the axe never even grazing his armour. It seemed as if the piglin always knew where Dream would hit next, making the exact perfect movement to evade the slashing axe every single time. The two opponents danced around the flat arena, exchanging blows almost quicker than Philza could follow, neither of them having been hit once yet. Though Dream was still in the offensive, it was evident that he had no chance to hit Techno like that, not on even ground.

After Technoblade blocked a heavy downwards hit from Nightmare, the netherite weapons loudly clanging against each other, Dream twirled around, jumping towards a small boulder that lay behind him. He ducked a bolt from Techno, and grabbed his own crossbow to fire back at the pigling in response. Techno merely sidestepped slightly, following the masked man on the ground as the other one climbed further over the rocks. They exchanged a few more shots, but the simultaneous climbing made it hard for Dream to aim, and Techno had the disadvantage of having to shoot upwards, so neither of them hit each other.

With a quick jump, Dream pushed himself off the boulder he was standing on, Nightmare once again in his hand as he leapt towards Technoblade, and the battle continued on the uneven ground.  
It seemed as though they had almost been holding back before, still probing each other. Now, their blows were vicious and brutal, and before long, blood had started to drip from their blades. Techno was the first to draw blood, actually, a strong kick against Dream’s chest followed up by a quick stab as the other was still stumbling backwards, dodging too late as Orphan grazed his upper arm just beneath the shoulder plates. It wasn’t a deep cut, but it seemed like a starting signal. It didn’t take long, and the green-clad man was bleeding from a shallow but long cut on the inside of his thigh, the small cut on his upper arm and a slice on his lower back, where Technoblade’s sword had grazed him after a twirl had been too risky on Dream’s side. His opponent hadn’t escaped scot-free as well, though. Dream had gotten in two quick hits on Techno’s left side, one below his chestplate and one on the inside of his upper arm.

In general, both opponents were pretty much matched. What Techno lacked in speed and agility, he more than made up in strength and technique, always anticipating Dream’s next move, reading it in the flex of his fingers and the twitching of his shoulders. His whip seemed to give the masked man a hard time, there weren’t many warriors using whips, after all, and Techno wasn’t just using it, he had mastered the weapon. More than once, the whip wrapping itself around Dream’s leg or arm almost cost him a hit, barely managing to twist himself free in time before Orphan came down. He was fast though, very fast. He dodged Techno’s attacks with an uncanny speed, twisting and twirling out of the way, at one point even somersaulting backwards.

Philza forgot all sense of time as he watched the two powerhouses battle for their lives in the arena.  
It dragged back and forth, Dream mostly in the offensive, Techno in the defensive with a stoic calm.

They traded crossbow shots occasionally, a bolt decorating Techno’s lower leg, causing him to limp a little, while Dream had just taken a bolt to his shoulder beneath the armour, greatly reducing the mobility of his shield arm.  
Technoblade saw the opportunity and when Dream slashed his axe in an upwards motion towards the piglin’s torso, Techno doged, letting the netherite scrape up his chestplate. He twisted to the side as he brought up his left hoof towards Dream’s shield side with all his might. His axe still in motion, Dream had no choice but to raise his shield, and the hoof slammed into the shield with a loud clang. It remained intact, but the brunt of the impact was shooting up Dream’s injured shoulder, causing him to shudder back. Techno gave him no time to recover, raising Orphan up high over his head, to bring it down with a speed and might Dream could not evade. He halfheartedly tried to step back in time, but the sword hit his head with a sickening crunch.  
More precisely, the sword slashed over his face, breaking the mask cleanly in two as the man cried out in pain and surprise.

The crowd gasped as Dream stumbled back with blood gushing down his face, barely dodging a stab from Techno that was aimed towards his chest. Panting, Dream brought some distance between them, pulling out his crossbow once more, aiming down the shaft with narrowed eyes - they were bright green, why wasn’t Philza surprised? - but Techno merely chuckled and sidestepped again as the bolt scraped over his shoulder plate.

Now, Dream was forced into the defensive, as Techno mercilessly attacked him with an onslaught of offensive maneuvers, hacking and slashing away at the other’s defence. He managed to get in a deep gash to Dream’s calf, followed by a brutal strike towards the masked man’s axe hand with the blunt side of his blade, causing Dream to almost drop his weapon as he hastily stumbled away again, grunting in pain.

The odds were definitely in Techno’s favor now, and though the piglin still limped from the cut in his thigh, his opponent was in worse shape. Dream’s shield arm was weakened and slowed by the bolt in his shoulder, and his grip on Nightmare was loosened by what Philza assumed were a few broken fingers. The gash on his face probably impaired his vision, with blood still flowing freely down his face, and probably hurt like a bitch. His speed and agility, which had given him an advantage before, were greatly restricted by the gash in his calf, and he only barely dodged or blocked Techno’s blows now, still struggling with the unusual whip.

Techno never relented, chasing his opponent over the flat surface in the middle of the arena.

With a breakneck twirl, Dream managed to get enough distance between them to pull out his crossbow once more, the bolt embedding itself in the slit between Techno’s shoulder plate and chestplate. The maneuver cost him dearly, though, as the piglin barely flinched from the impact, turning on his heel and crashing his hoof into Dream’s chest with all his might. The diamond armor protected Dream from getting his chest completely shattered, but the hit still knocked the air out of him, and the dent that was now visible in the armour spoke of the force of the impact.

Techno pursued his onslaught, though the bolt now embedded in his torso slowed down his whip arm. They exchanged a few more hits before separating for a moment, both of them breathing heavily.

With a snarl, Technoblade jumped at Dream again, body twisting midair to aim his blade towards the other’s shield-side. Philza gasped with dread as he saw that Techno had opened his left side with the maneuver, and Dream of course saw that opportunity as well. He lifted his shield again, Orphan scraping over the wood as the once masked man brought Nightmare towards Technoblade’s left side, the enchanted blade embedding itself in the flesh below his opponent's chestplate. Philza winced in sympathy as Techno growled in pain.  
Dream remained oddly still, though, eyes opened wide.

With a small gasp, he crumpled to the ground, his shield and axe tumbling from his hands as he brought his hands towards the deep gash spanning his entire stomach.

Philza's eyes widened as he realized that Techno had willingly accepted the gash on his side. Unnoticed by Dream and the audience, he had twisted his blade after it had scraped off Dream’s shield to slash it over his opponent’s unprotected stomach.

Panting, hand clutched to his own side, Techno stepped towards Dream, who lay on his back in the hard sand, eyes blown wide in disbelief, tears of pain rolling down his cheeks and disappearing in his dirty blonde locks.

The wound was fatal, and everyone knew it.

Still, Dream made a half-hearted attempt to reach for Nightmare with his right hand, but Techno merely kicked it away, out of reach. More blood seeped through Dream’s hoodie and into the sand, as the piglin hybrid crouched down to his opponent, Orphan still in hand.

He seemed to whisper something to Dream, to which the other answered with a pained huff, the corners of his mouth slightly twitching upwards. Techno nodded and leveled Orphan over Dream’s chest, stabbing the sword through the diamond armour and straight through his heart, sparing Dream the long agonizing death from his stomach wound.

The crowd practically exploded, cheering and screaming, and even Philza couldn’t hold back a shout of joy.

He grinned from ear to ear as Dream stilled in the arena. Technoblade stood up again, head held high, albeit swaying a little on his feet as an assistant of the Beast King came running into the arena, lifting up the piglin’s arm and announcing the Blood God as the winner of the duel.


End file.
